


This Isn't Goodbye

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Canon Verse Stories and Wanderings [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Summary: Prompted fic from @slothquisitor: "This isn't goodbye" for Thea and Loghain in the canon-verse. DESTROY US WITH THE FEELINGS OF THEM SAYING GOODBYE BEFORE INQUISITION.





	This Isn't Goodbye

Theadosia Mac Tir had more or less adjusted to the cold after living nearly all her life in southern Thedas. Highever and Denerim had never been as frigid as the wilds farther south, and even Montsimmard had not been much of a change in climate. She had adapted, just as she had always adapted to her surroundings, and she had survived. Thea still felt the cold, of course. It was just that she had learned to not let it bother her.

It was bothering her today.

Dawn had risen, cold and unfeeling and with the indifferent inevitability with which it always did. The air was still, and quiet, save for the hushed exhales and patient shuffling of the horses where they stood saddled and ready: one to travel east, one to travel north. Thea idly wondered if the pair would suffer any for their separation. Aurora and Alexander had been together nearly as long as their owners, and had never been parted for more than a few days at a time. For their sake, Thea hoped this journey would be less painful for them than it was proving for her.

“This is not goodbye, Theadosia,” Loghain spoke quietly against her hair, his arms wrapped around her, holding her close. “You know I am not so easy to be rid of.”

She managed a small breath of laughter; was annoyed to hear the tremble underlying it. “I know. Just as you know that I will track you down like a bat out of the void if you forget to write, so I suggest you remember.”

“A threat I would never dream of taking lightly,” he assured her, tilting her chin up so that she was facing him, and in his eyes there was a quiet tenderness that was reserved only for her. Thea knew no one else would ever see this side of her husband, would never understand the man he had become over the past decade. This would be the first time they would be apart for any extended period of time, and she was deeply resentful of the responsibilities that were necessitating their separation.

“I do not want to go, love,” she admitted. “By rights, it ought to be Margot attending the Conclave. She is the eldest and, as we both know, far better suited to handling diplomats and clergy.”

“Perhaps,” Loghain shrugged. “But despite your extremely questionable choice of a husband, you are still by rights a lady of House Trevelyan, and since your sister is unable to make the journey across the Waking Sea, you will have to go and represent your family’s interests.”

Thea shook her head before burying it against his shoulder, biting back angry tears. “Save for Margot, the Trevelyans are _not_ my family. You are my family. Cat and Nate are my family. I was raised a Cousland and married a Mac Tir, and I have been perfectly content to run my half of the family business from behind the scenes. I would just as soon forget I was ever a Trevelyan.”

“Yes, and I would as soon forget most of 9:30 Dragon,” Loghain replied drily. “Be that as it may, we both have responsibilities. Whether we like it or not, and you _know_ I do not.”

He would have the worse task, and Thea deeply wished she were accompanying him. Loghain was worried about the odd, almost imperceptible shifts that had been occurring within the wardens, and the fact that he was worried made _her_ worry. They had ignored it as long as had been practical, but they both knew something had to be done. With Cataline and Nathaniel somewhere in the west and in only sporadic contact, there were very few wardens they could trust completely. They had sent word in the general direction of Ven and Anders’s last known location, but Maker only knew if and when they would receive it.

“You do realize that if anything happens to you, I will be entirely cross,” she grumbled against his chest.

“I do,” Loghain acknowledge, bending down to kiss the top of her head. “Sweetheart, you realize that if anything happens to _you_ , I will very likely tear the entire southern continent apart to make someone pay for it.”

“The entire southern continent?” Thea looked up at him, a small smile on her lips despite her best efforts. “Escalating a bit from simply tearing apart Ferelden, are we?”

“You are impossible,” he whispered, bending to press his lips against hers. Thea allowed her eyelids to flutter shut, and her body to sink against his, everything fading away for a few quiet, blissful moments. When they finally parted, his eyes met hers once more. “I love you, Theadosia. Be safe.”

“I love you, Loghain.” She swallowed, suppressing the tears that were hovering at the edge of her vision. “And you had damned well make it back to me in one piece.”

He gave her one last smile as he helped her onto Aurora. A needless gesture, perhaps, but one that Thea always accepted. He took to his own horse, and Alexander seemed to instinctively turn so that Loghain was facing his wife.

“This is not goodbye,” Loghain reminded her gently.

Thea shook her head. “No.” She lifted her head, adopting the poise and grace that was expected of her; of a lady. “I will find you again, my love. I promise.”

“As I will find you,” he replied.

With one final, lingering glance, they turned their horses. For once, Thea was grateful to be riding into the sunrise.

This way no one would see her tears.


End file.
